Veldin ir'Kessler
'Appearance' Veldin’s skin is a warm, brown hue usually only obtainable from spending long hours outdoors. However, being of the noble caste, this is almost certainly not the case; rather, it is natural. His dark, dusty brown hair is short, uneven and raggedly cut as if done himself, using a blunt blade. He is slightly shorter than average, although he makes up for this dearth with broader shoulders. Although not lacking in muscle mass, Veldin is wiry rather than bulky. Veldin has not borne the passage of time well, and appears well beyond his modest age. On one finger sits a signet ring, tarnished so badly that it is impossible to make out the crest. Scars: His golden eyes are cloudy and dim and surrounded by pocked, claw mark-like scars; it seems he may be blind, or nearly. Tattoos: 3, all heavily stylized – a ring of feathers around both biceps, a sun on the back of neck, a wolf on his chest. 'Personality' Veldin is cagey, at best, as if walking on eggshells. He can be quick to anger- to the point where he always seems to be looking for a fight, but never actually acts on it unless his ward is in danger. He resents most forms of authority, but generally hides the fact unless specifically queried. He is stubborn and tight-lipped. When provoked to speak, he is blunt, at times rude, violent and pessimistic. Perhaps a strange combination, he is also steadfastly honest. He has the ability to be patient and calculating, and possesses a modicum of common sense; he merely chooses not to use these qualities very often. 'History' Although it’s not common knowledge, Veldin was born into the large ir’Kessler noble family of Brahmacharya , a land of strict caste systems. As one of the middle children, and completely devoid of any Asha talents, he was largely ignored by his overburdened parents and acted out in order to get attention. This rebellious streak successfully alienated him from most of his siblings. On his 18th birthday, as a way of getting him back for all the trouble he caused, his older brothers invited him on one of their coveted ‘hunting trips’. This time, however, their goal was not to bag game but to humble Veldin. A ‘snipe hunt’, effectively. Once deep in the woods, his brothers abandoned him and, being the stubborn nut he was, Veldin resolved to continue the hunt, alone. Unfortunately, he was completely inexperienced at hunting and the skills necessary of a good hunter- like tracking prey. When he shot at what he thought was a wild animal, he found that it was, in fact, one of his brothers lying in wait to scare him. Dead. Veldin fled back to the family estate in blind panic, clawing at his eyes in shock. When he staggered in to the family garage with the intention of stealing a motorcycle and escaping. However, there was a witness: a young boy of the Servant caste. Just as Veldin couldn’t hide his intentions, neither could the boy hide the desperate look on his own face. In a split-second, Veldin took the boy with him to escape a place that meant life imprisonment for them both. During their exodus, the pair discovered that they were ‘related’, as Nayakra was the bastard son of an unidentified ir’Kessler relative. Whether due to that knowledge, or having to rely on each other to survive, they developed a distinct big brother-little brother relationship. They escaped over the border to Esterholt and freedom. From there, they hopped a boat to Torun. Veldin took to being called ‘Tanner’, for safety. It was a rough life, in the early years, slumming it. They both found work where they could, and Veldin helped ‘Naya’, the slave boy, to learn to read, write, and do maths. Before long, Naya had surpassed Veldin, who did not share his affinity for academics. Eventually, they both secured employment at Chuuten Corp - Veldin as a lowly security guard, and Naya as a low- level accountant. When the Corporation moved its headquarters to Auveraine, they moved with it. By the end of their tenth year ‘abroad’, Nayakra had worked his way up to a member of the company Board, with Veldin as his personal bodyguard. To the uniformed eye, anyone would guess that Veldin had been the slave and Naya the Nobleman. Advantages *'Fast Reflexes II:' Years spent on the run and looking over his shoulder have given him much experience in reacting quickly, just as working even longer as a professional bodyguard have made such skills a requirement. *'Stamina I:' In the beginning, as a foreign refugee during a war, most work to be had was hard physical labor. The years spent working up from there to a bodyguard’s post have leant Veldin the ability to withstand fatigue, hardship, and prolonged physical effort. *'Strength I:' Much of Veldin’s strength results from the same sources as his stamina; hard labor and security work. Furthermore, he compensates for Naya’s lack thereof, in order to better protect him. *'Intimidating I:' He carries himself with a stubborn poise and determined scowl that does not invite idle company and, indeed, almost seems to be ever looking for a fight. He looks like he means to win that fight, too. The grisly scars around his eyes perfectly frame the dark glint there. He talks tough and but has learned enough discretion to rarely follow up on his threats.> *'Toughness I:' Hard living during their flight from Brahmacharya, and the years thereafter in Auveraine have left Veldin hardened. Often, the best way to dissuade prying, nosey figures or protect his ‘little brother’ was to simply strike first. Frequent bar fights have done their part to toughen him up. *'Iron Will I:' It is more lack of personality, than force of it, or training, that lend Veldin his will power. That, and necessity. Knowledge of his own murderer status, and that his capture would likely mean the death of Naya as well, keep him sharp, on his toes, and suspicious. He has no time for charm and temptations. Survival is all that is important, and it is very difficult to distract him from that. *'Stunt Driver I:' Although his first, real, lengthy experience with a motor vehicle was that of his escape-motorcycle to Auveraine, his love for them remains undiminished. If it has a motor and moves, Veldin loves it and may very well know how to drive it. Recklessly. Although calling him a chauffeur would most likely result in a few missing teeth, he’d never turn down driving his ward somewhere. Motorbikes remain his fast favorite, however. *'Martial training II:' Working his way up from lowly security detail to personal bodyguard has afforded Veldin much professional training. His clear preferences are for knife, pistol (revolver), and rifle 'Linked Story Elements' *Brahmacharya, The Immaculate Land *The Samaj *Asha